guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infuriating Heat
This could be devistating with mesmers using the Visage spells to shut down enemy adrenalin. One good ranger a few paragons and worrios and a echoing Visage mesmer could really let out alot of damage.NovaTalon 15:01, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I wish they would take nature spirits out of the game... I hate them. :( --Karlos 15:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I just hate unexpected Frozen Soil spirits in RA, when you don't know your teammate has it, and he puts it up when you're *losing*193.61.111.50 08:04, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Looks scary with Dragon Slash, the factions skill, based on the usage notes. Instead of a random 10% chance of it filling up your adrenaline instantly, you get 10 adrenaline every use of Dragon Slash... Which is enough to reuse it again and again and again, freeing up skill slots to use with other things. I smell a new flavour of the month on the horizon. Edit: Now that I've gotten a chance to check it out, it does not work with Dragon Slash. It's still an insanely scary skill to put in the game, don't get me wrong. Just not in the way I had planned. Merengue 22:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm well you could drop Soothing as well and keep adrenaline normal for your opponents. Would work quite well in PVE if you could organize it. In PVP I'm sure when a team sees a bunch of warriors and this ritual down they'll take it out fast. --GTPoompt 18:00, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::That is true, Poom, but it allows for quite a bit of fun in RA/TA, where you can spam 3 screens with 'KILL THE SPIRIT' and nobody will touch it. I better sell my Sskai's quick!--Coloneh 20:51, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Did the name change? Hasty rv 1:0 confused anon — Skuld 11:54, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it's now called 'Infuriating Heat' 84.69.32.65 12:03, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's now an elite called Infuriating Heat. --Karlos 21:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) This + an Orders necro + a bunch of warriors with 16 Swordsmanship spamming Dragon Slash every hit = awesome? Just got to make sure you keep the spirit alive . . . --Son of Urza 22:58, 2 November 2006 (CST) I did an experiment with my guild, use this + a warrior with "For Great Justice!", Battle Rage and Hammer Bash, and you can literally keep a foe on his arse permenantly. Notes - Signet of Aggression Could that be because it is a fixed 1 strike, rather than the gain when you hit? I dunno — Skuld 14:49, 1 December 2006 (CST) Extra Notes Does this double adrenaline strikes and adrenaline points. Or just strikes? Maybe some kinda Riposte spammer charcter could be made. Infuriating Heat + For Great Justice+ Balthazar's Spirit in a dual party?| --Spcypnts :Strikes are adrenaline points, gw just gave 25 adrealine points a name, which is called a strike. Xeon 09:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::By Strikes or points, I believe he is asking about gaining points upon hits only, or ALL methods of gaining adrenaline. I think the answer is that indeed it does not work with other methods, because enraging charge and dragon slash (just two examples) are not doubled.--204.112.146.167 20:50, 18 January 2007 (CST) Skill Pic Why is the skill pic an archer, with a bow, looking like he is burning furious? Archers have no adrenaline skills.--12pxWindjammer 05:18, 13 January 2007 (CST) :It's, uhh, too hot for him? And it's ironic because he was the one that summoned it? 209.249.182.230 14:01, 14 January 2007 (CST) With Paragons? This would be kind of sick with a team of paragons who spam GftE and Finale of Restoration, with IAS and attack skills. :Trust me. It is. I capped it on my PC Ranger just so that my Paragon's Jin can use it. Fun times. I dish out conditions about as fast as a 'sin, from range, including the venerable Deep Wound and Burning. Removed the Line "*Combos well with Enraged Smash." You can't have more than 1 elite at once.Jestar12345 19:40, 23 January 2007 (CST) :But sure you can. Unless you're going solo ~ --Bob III 20:05, 24 January 2007 (CST) This with battle rage/dragon slash and FGJ The notes in the discussions/articles of IH and FGJ confused me. Does IH simply provide an extra 25 points on it or is it a percentile increase? Same question about BR. With all three effects on a character, does the character get 25 (hitting) + 25 (IH) + 25 (BR) = 75, then times 1.5 (FGJ) for 112 points (or 4.5 hits of adrenaline) or do all the aforementioned skills stack multiplacatively (sp?) for 1 (hitting) * 2 * 2 (BR & IH) * 1.5 (FGJ) for a total of 6 strikes of adrenaline per hit? What about interaction with dragon slash? I understand the bonus adrenaline is not affected, meaning the bonus of IH would only be a single strike of adrenaline, making battle rage the better elite for a teambuild. Can anyone settle this for me once and for all? Thanks. :They're percentiles, but enraging charge and aggression won't be increased by (as far as I know) any of the adrenaline boosters. I don't know about dragon slash. --Fyren 19:47, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Dragon Slash is not affected.' reanor' 00:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Signet of Capture and Kuruk I just capped Infuriating Heat from Captain Kuruk... though I don't have Mirza's Last Stand, Mirza is offering the quest to me. Kuruk appeared without my having accepted the quest. *shrug* Adeira Tasharo 21:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) If somebody could test this with Dragon Slash. That would be an amazing team build. Enraging Hammer or whatever, Dragon Slash, and Whirling Axe. Awesome pressure...maybe even with IWAY...But only if the bonus adren from Dragon Slash is added...=|. Scroll up to about the 4th comment. --Foblove 10:47, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Put it on Rit Then you got a cheap spammable spirit for your rit skills. Put splinter weapon on some warrior/sins spamming "Save yourselves".....the crappy part is when the lvl1 spirit gets killed by a wand attack =/ P A R A S I T I C 14:50, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :And that it takes up an elite spot. Matrim 23:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::well, it still would have application. That or put it on a ranger spirit spammer and just have the same outcome. It's in Expertise as well so it can still fit in perfectly with ritualist spirits.-- 03:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Skill Discription The skill description does not match the effect. if you were to use signet of aggression for example it should give you 4 adrenaline, because you are gaining it "twice as fast" which is the same thing as "twice as much" or 100% more. Either fix the skill or fix the skill description. Even the concise description is still confusing as to its effects. It's description needs to be changed to, "Create a level 1...8 spirit. Non-spirit creatures within its range gain double the adrenaline gained from damage taken and attacks that strike a foe. This spirit dies after 30...54 seconds." Concise should read "Allies gain 1 adrenaline when they strike a foe and gain double the amount of adrenaline from damage." *Its current statement as described should net 4 adrenaline while under the effect of "For Great Justice."-- 03:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :We are not ANet, we can't just change the description like that. --- -- (s)talkpage 03:37, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::We can only include notes about how it actually works. In a way, it's like "FGJ!" PvP or Dark Fury in that it basically nets you one strike whenever you hit, but it will not double the effects of "FGJ!" PvP or Dark Fury, so it is closer related to Battle Rage in that it will double the adrenaline gained from attacks, and only that. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC)